Be Your Freedom
by Yuubi Light17
Summary: Biarkan aku menjadi penjemput kebebasanmu. Aku rindu senyum manis dan gemerlap kedua iris madumu, Ichigo.../ AU, IchiRuki
1. Our First Meeting

**Yo, minna! Yucchan datang dengan fic IchiRuki. Ini adalah fic pertama Yuu, jadi kritik dan saran selalu diterima. ^_^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Be Your Freedom**

**.:IchiRuki:.**

**Warnings: OOC, maybe typo, gaje, terdapat banyak kekurangan, dll.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read, okay?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Our First Meeting**

Pagi itu adalah pagi yang tenang di Kota Karakura. Di musim semi itu, bunga-bunga plum bermekaran. Sebentar lagi, bunga-bunga sakura akan menyusul. Inilah saat yang dinantikan semua orang. Melihat bunga-bunga pohon sakura bermekaran pastilah sangat menyenangkan. Jika sedang libur, sekelompok keluarga bisa memakan bekal mereka di bawah pohon sakura pada pusat Kota Karakura. Ya, di pusat Kota Karakura terdapat sebuah pohon sakura besar yang seringkali menjadi tempat _refreshing_ bagi orang-orang.

Tak terkecuali, Kuchiki Rukia. Setelah mengerjakan tugas-tugas OSIS maupun perusahaan keluarganya, kepala gadis cantik beriris violet tersebut langsung berdenyut. Rasanya pening sekali. Karena itulah, Kuchiki Byakuya, kakak Rukia menyarankan kepadanya supaya Rukia cuti dari pekerjaannya dan _refreshing_ terlebih dahulu. Rukia tahu, di balik nada dingin sang kakak, tersirat secercah kepedulian di dalamnya.

Byakuya juga telah meminta beberapa _bodyguard_ untuk menjaganya. Namun lekas Rukia tolak. Siapa orang yang akan menikmati _refreshing_-nya dengan sekelompok _bodyguard_ yang malah mengundang berpasang-pasang mata? Mungkin tak ada. Mungkin juga ada. Yah, manusia di dunia ini berbeda-beda, kan? Itu bukanlah hal asing.

Rukia sendiri tak suka suasana yang tegang. Makanya, ia selalu benci dan kesal ketika ia dipaksa ditemani oleh beberapa _bodyguard_. Meski sang kakak tetap bersikeras, Rukia tetap menolak. Jawabannya akan selalu tidak dan tidak.

Dan sekarang di sini lah ia berada. Mata violet Rukia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Sepertinya tidak terlalu ramai hari ini. Beruntung sekali. Niatnya datang ke sini adalah bersantai. Baguslah jika suasana sepi, ia malah semakin bisa bersantai. Tanpa ada suara orang lain yang mengganggunya. Tanpa ada suara rengekan anak kecil yang minta permen. Tanpa ada suara tawa dari pemuda-pemudi yang tanpa rasa bersalah telah mengganggu kenyamanan sekitar. Pokoknya, tanpa ada segala macam gangguan.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali semenjak ia keluar dari rumah. Suatu malam, Rukia pernah berpikir. Jika ia adalah orang biasa, akankah ia berjalan-jalan di taman dengan orangtuanya setiap sore? Akankah ia pergi ke _mall_ dengan teman-temannya sepulang sekolah?

Segera ia tepis pikirannya tersebut. Berandai-andai seperti hanyalah membuang-buang waktu berharga yang harusnya ia gunakan untuk bekerja. Selain sebagai Ketua OSIS SMA Karakura, ia juga menjabat sebagai Sekretaris perusahaan milik keluarganya. Semenjak dini, Rukia memang sudah dilatih mengerjakan beberapa _paperwork_, agar nantinya ia dapat terbiasa.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Rukia kemudian berjalan menuju bawah pohon sakura raksasa yang terkenal di seluruh penjuru Kota Karakura itu. Baru beberapa langkah dari tempat yang dipijaknya tadi, Rukia merasa tubuhnya ditabrak oleh seseorang. Karena tubuh orang tersebut lebih besar darinya, tak ayal Rukia pun terjembab ke atas rerumputan. Untung saja rerumputan. Bagaimana jika aspal? Pasti sebuah luka kecil sudah menghiasi kedua siku dan lututnya.

Merasa jengkel, Rukia berniat membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap orang yang menabraknya tadi. Ketika wajahnya terangkat, yang pertama dilihat oleh iris violetnya adalah sebuah tangan besar di depan mukanya persis. Apa yang orang ini inginkan, sih?

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Midget? Apa kau butuh bantuan untuk berdiri?"

Dahi Rukia berkedut-kedut ketika mendengar kata tabu itu. Apalagi dari orang asing yang baru saja menabraknya tanpa rasa bersalah. Memutuskan untuk memendam sumpah serapah di dalam hatinya, Rukia kemudian berdiri tanpa bantuan orang itu, lantas menepuk-nepuk bagian celananya yang kotor.

Sesaat kemudian, ia menatap tajam kepada orang asing tersebut. Rukia dapat menangkap bayangannya dalam kedua iris hazel itu. Segera ia gelengkan kepalanya, kemudian ia lipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

Dengan ketus, ia kemudian menjawab, "Kenapa cuma berdiri di situ? Kalau kau tidak minta maaf, lebih baik kau pergi dari ha—"

Bunyi perut menginterupsi omelan Rukia.

Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, Rukia kemudian melihat wajah orang itu yang sedikit memerah menahan malu. Rukia menjadi geli karenanya. Tawa ringan keluar dari bibir ber-_lip gloss_ tersebut. Kenapa dia ini? Apa tadi ia belum makan? Atau, apakah keluarganya tak mampu?

"Ma-maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja," ucap orang itu pada akhirnya. Hoodie yang ia pakaikan pada kepalanya perlahan ia lepas. Warna orange tampak menyembul dari hoodie gelap milik orang itu. Sejenak, Rukia terkesiap. Warna rambut orang itu…orange? Yang benar saja. Di mana-mana, ia jarang melihat rambut dengan warna seperti itu.

Mengelus dagu, Rukia mengamati orang bersurai orange di hadapannya. Ia memang salah, karena dengan kasar telah menabrak dirinya. Tapi ia yakin, orang itu tak sengaja. Lagipula, ia telah meminta maaf pada Rukia. Menghela nafas pelan, akhirnya Rukia memutuskan untuk mengajak orang itu makan bersama—karena cukup mengenaskan juga mendengar suara itu keluar dari perutnya.

"Ya. Permintaan maaf diterima. Nah, karena kau telah meminta maaf, aku akan membagi bekalku padamu. Bagaimana? Karena sepertinya, perutmu terlihat mengenaskan dengan suara 'imut' itu."

Orang berambut aneh itu tampak berpikir sejenak. Hingga akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah."

Rukia tersenyum simpul. Syukurlah jika orang itu menerima ajakannya. Ia selalu tidak tega saja ketika melihat orang lain dalam kesulitan. Termasuk melihat orang itu, yang sedang kelaparan. Itulah yang dipikirkan Rukia. Ia lantas mengajak orang itu duduk bersebelahan dengannya di bawah pohon sakura yang terkenal itu..

"Ini, ambil. Untung aku membawa dua sumpit. Kalau tidak, kau terpaksa harus makan dengan tangan," celoteh Rukia. Sembari membentuk dua jarinya menjadi huruf V, Rukia melanjutkan, "Bercanda! Hahaha…"

Tak lama kemudian ia tertawa ketika melihat raut wajah orang itu yang cemberut. Ya ampun, dia lucu sekali. Rukia merasa nyaman bersama pemuda berambut orange di sampingnya ini. Padahal, baru beberapa menit lalu mereka bertemu.

Tangan orang itu perlahan terjulur ke depan untuk menerima sumpit yang disodorkan Rukia. Setelah mengucapkan '_Itadakimasu_' dengan lirih, orang itu langsung 'menggali' masakan lezat buatan Hisana, kakak Rukia. Di dalam hati, Rukia bangga juga dengan kakak perempuannya itu. Masakan Hisana memang yang terbaik. Bahkan para tetua Kuchiki yang dingin apabila memakan masakan Hisana akan menunjukkan raut wajah kagum yang jarang mereka tunjukkan.

"Jadi…" Rukia memecah keheningan di antara mereka. "Aku Kuchiki Rukia. Namamu?"

Sejenak, orang itu menghentikan gerakan sumpit yang menggali kotak bekal berwarna biru tua di tangannya. Ia menoleh, mendapat sepasang violet yang bertabrakan dengan hazelnya. Orang itu sontak memalingkan wajahnya. "Kurosaki Ichigo."

Rukia mengernyitkan dahinya. Kurosaki? Ia seperti pernah mendengar nama itu. Kalau tak salah Kurosaki adalah keluarga yang memiliki Zangetsu Company. Semua orang tentu pernah mendengar nama yang melejit seantero Jepang itu. Kalau Kurosaki adalah keluarga kaya raya, kenapa ia kelaparan seperti ini? Apa orang nekat ini belum makan sama sekali karena ada urusan?

"Kenapa kau berlari tadi? Dan kenapa kau kelaparan seperti ini? Mengingat keluargamu itu kaya raya, harusnya kau bisa makan sampai kenyang. Atau, kau terlalu sibuk mengurusi sesuatu sampai-sampai kau lupa makan?" Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Rukia. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia sudah terlampau penasaran.

Ichigo menghela nafas panjang. Mata hazelnya menewang langit cerah berawan di atas sana. Kemudian, ia kembali menghela nafas. Melihat tingkah anehnya, Rukia kembali mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau tahu sekali keluarga bangsawan itu seperti apa. Tak heran, kau sendiri adalah seorang bangsawan. Ya kan, Rukia?" Ichigo kemudian memejamkan matanya, sementara Rukia hanya bisa menatap Ichigo dengan pandangan memelas, berharap supaya Ichigo mau menceritakannya. Mendesah kecewa karena pemuda itu tak kunjung menjawab, Rukia menyenderkan punggungnya dengan nyaman pada batang pohon berbunga indah itu.

"Tak apa kalau tak mau bercerita. Aku tak memaksamu, Ichigo," ujar Rukia kemudian. Mata violetnya yang indah melirik Ichigo dari sudut matanya. Segelintir rasa bersalah muncul di benaknya, karena pemuda itu murung setelah ia menanyakan keluarganya. Jika dipikir-pikir, kemungkinan besar Ichigo sedang ada permasalahan dengan keluarganya. Rukia merasa iba juga.

Pertama kali ia masuk keluarga Kuchiki, dirinya disambut dengan pandangan dingin dari para tetua. Memang wajar. Kebanyakan anggota keluarga bangsawan bersikap demikian, karena mereka lebih mementingkan perusahaan daripada perasaan mereka. Setelah itu, Rukia diajari tata krama dan peraturan-peraturan keluarga lainnya. Saat ia dipaksa mengerjakan berlembar-lembar paperwork di meja kerja Byakuya-_nii-sama_, Rukia merasa pegal dan bosan. Berjam-jam berada ruang kantor dan duduk dalam posisi yang sama seperti ini…sangat membosankan.

Jika mengingat perusahaan keluarga Kurosaki yang sering beredar di televisi itu, Rukia menjadi ingat suatu hal. Suatu berita bahwa keluarga Kurosaki mengadopsi seorang anak dari keluarga biasa. Kalau tidak salah, namanya begitu familiar dengan Ichigo. Tak salah lagi, anak yang telah berubah menjadi pemuda itu kini berada di sampingnya.

Rukia tersenyum tipis, "Seandainya kau ingin curhat kepadaku….datanglah kepadaku. Bagi semua beban dan kesedihanmu. Aku dapat memahami perasaanmu, karena aku juga diadopsi oleh keluarga bangsawan. Aku…akan selalu menunggumu, Ichigo."

Kedua mata hazel Ichigo membelakak. Kemudian, hazel kembali bertemu dengan violet. "Pengetahuanmu cukup luas juga, Rukia. Kau tahu bahwa aku diadopsi. Aku kagum."

Rukia hanya tersenyum tipis. Pujian seperti itu seringkali ia dengar. Hal ini sudah biasa, bahkan sangat biasa baginya. Senyuman itu perlahan bertambah lebar, seiring dengan merapatnya tubuh mungil Rukia ke tubuh Ichigo. Lalu, Rukia mencubit pelan lengan Ichigo, membuat si pemuda mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kau tahu…Dulu waktu pertama kali berada dalam keluarga Kuchiki, aku merasa terkekang. Sangat terkekang. Harus melakukan ini, tak boleh melakukan itu. Hah, aku bahkan pernah nekat melarikan diri dari rumah. Namun…berkat dukungan kedua kakakku, aku akhirnya tetap bertahan dan terbiasa. Yah, kau tahu…Terkadang, aku mempunyai konflik di dalam keluarga. Tapi…asal kau berpikir jernih, kau akan menemukan jalan keluarnya. Aku yakin itu," ucap Rukia panjang lebar. Ia rasa, sejak dirinya masuk ke keluarga Kuchiki, Rukia menjadi bisa berbicara sebijak ini. Rasanya tak bisa dipercaya. Rukia kemudian memasang senyuman lebarnya lagi. Ia angkat lengan kirinya, seakan menggambarkan semangat yang ada pada dirinya. Ia kemudian berseru, "Jadi, jangan menyerah, Ichigo!"

Untuk beberapa detik, kedua mata hazel Ichigo kembali melebar. Pastilah yang ada di pikiran Ichigo berupa 'dasar gadis yang sulit ditebak' dan semacamnya. Senyum Rukia sedikit menghilang ketika ia melirik jam tangan berwarna ungu yang selalu ia lingkarkan di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Dengan tepukan pada jidatnya, Rukia buru-buru memberesi kotak bekalnya. Sebelum Ichigo sempat berkata apapun, Rukia sudah menyelanya terlebih dahulu.

"Ah, kotak bekal yang itu kau bawa dulu. Kembalikan besok saja kalau kita bertemu lagi, Ichigo. Aku tak punya waktu lagi, aku ada urusan. Sampai jumpa!"

"Ya. Terima kasih, Midget!"

Dalam hitungan detik, sosok gadis mungil itu menghilang dari pandangan Ichigo. Kalau Rukia tak mengindahkan kata tabu yang keluar dari mulutnya, berarti urusan tersebut sangatlah penting. Tersenyum kecil, Ichigo berniat menghabiskan dulu makanan sedap yang didapatnya secara cuma-cuma ini. Mungkin setelah ini, ia akan menginap di rumah kakek atau kerabatnya yang lain. Di mana pun. Asal jangan di rumah itu.

Sekali lagi, Ichigo mendongak ke arah langit penuh awan itu.

"Kuchiki…Rukia, ya?"

**TBC**

* * *

**Em, bagaimana? Ancurkah? Yuu harap, tidak sehancur Desa Konoha waktu diserang Pain. #plak**

**Huweee…..*guling-guling***

**Gomen kalau kurang menarik dan banyak kesalahan…**

**Kritik dan saran diterima, namun usahakan jangan flame. ^_^**

**Review, please?**


	2. Ramen

**Yoh, minna! :D**

**Setelah sekian lama tidak meng-update cerita ini, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk menyisakan sedikit waktu. Tadah! This is it, chapter 2 is out!**

**Salah satu hal yang membuat saya semangat update adalah review-review kalian semua! Makasih banyak! LOVE YOU ALL! :***

**Yosh, enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

.

.

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Be Your Freedom**

**.:IchiRuki:.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ramen**

* * *

Rukia kembali menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Bagaimana tidak? Setiap hari diberi tugas menumpuk tanpa istirahat sehari pun, pasti membuatmu jenuh. Meski Rukia sudah terbiasa dengan tugas-tugas seperti ini, namun tetap saja ia tidak luput dari yang namanya lelah dan penat. Tugas sekolah, ada. Tugas OSIS, tentu ada. Tugas perusahaan, sudah jelas ada. Meski hanya ada 3 golongan tugas bagi Rukia, jangan salah. Tugas-tugas itu sangat banyak jumlahnya. Rukia yang masih kelas 2 SMA saja serasa mendapat mukjizat karena bisa mengerjakan semuanya dengan sempurna.

Hari ini pun sama. Dahi Rukia berkerut ketika _nii-sama_-nya meletakkan 2 tumpuk _paperwork_ yang menjulang tinggi. Memang, tiap harinya ia diberi pekerjaan yang banyak. Namun hari ini, sepertinya ada yang tak biasa. Daripada ia merasa tak nyaman nantinya, Rukia memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada Byakuya.

"_Nii-sama_, kelihatannya pekerjaan hari ini lebih banyak dari biasanya. Apakah ada sesuatu?" tanya Rukia pada akhirnya. Ia merasa cemas karena semenjak pertanyaan tersebut keluar dari mulutnya, Byakuya masih menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Mata violet miliknya yang indah terus mengamati ekspresi Byakuya yang berubah menjadi masam. Ya. Seperti yang ia duga. Pasti ada sesuatu.

"Perusahaan keluarga Kurosaki meminta bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kita. Jadi, ada beberapa _paperwork_ tambahan yang harus dikerjakan," jawab Byakuya kemudian.

Kerutan di dahi Rukia semakin dalam. Ini aneh. Bukankah keluarga Kurosaki adalah pemilik Zangetsu Company yang sangat berjaya itu? Lalu kenapa mereka bekerja sama dengan Kuchiki Corp yang berada 3 tingkat di bawahnya? Ini benar-benar tidak biasa. Pasti ada sesuatu.

"Apakah _nii-sama_…tahu alasan mereka?" tanya gadis berambut hitam itu pelan. Tersirat keraguan di dalam nada suaranya, karena belum tentu Byakuya akan menjawab pertanyaan darinya. Byakuya biasanya akan langsung menyuruhnya mengejakan paperwork atau mengurusi hal-hal penting lain tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Rukia. Tapi, karena rasa penasaran dan heran yang terlampau besar, Rukia akhirnya memberanikan diri melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut.

"…Entahlah. Masih belum ada alasan dari pihak mereka," ucap Byakuya seraya berjalan keluar ruang kerja sekretaris, meninggalkan Rukia yang masih larut dalam pikirannya.

Seiring dengan tertutupnya pintu ruangan bergaya modern itu, Rukia menautkan kedua tangannya, mencoba untuk lebih memfokuskan pikirannya. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Pikirannya yang masih kacau nampaknya belum dapat ia gunakan untuk berpikir. Mengacak rambutnya pelan, Rukia akhirnya memutuskan untuk _refreshing_ sebentar. Kalau sudah seperti ini, ia bahkan sulit berkonsentrasi waktu bekerja.

"Chappy, aku keluar dulu," pamit Rukia kepada boneka kelinci kesayangannya yang ia panggil Chappy. Berbicara kepada benda mati memang kebiasaan yang aneh. Namun sudah tidak diherankan lagi karena Rukia merupakan salah satu penggemar fanatik maskot kelinci yang terkenal di kalangan anak-anak dan wanita itu. Masih bisa dibilang normal, bukan? Daripada orang yang suka menusuk-nusuk boneka dengan pisau—itu sudah bisa dibilang _psycho_.

.

Lari.

Pemuda itu berlari.

Terus berlari, tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang yang telah ia tabrak. Serta tanpa ucapan maaf atas kesalahan kecil yang telah ia perbuat tanpa disengaja. Tetap saja, ia tak peduli. Asalkan bisa keluar dari rumah itu, ia akan terus berlari. Berlari dan berlari, jauh dari rumah memuakkan itu.

Paru-parunya terasa terbakar, akibat dari pacuan kakinya untuk berlari tanpa henti. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Kedua kaki jenjangnya mulai gemetar. Tidak tahan lagi, ia akhirnya jatuh terduduk di atas rerumputan yang entah kenapa, terasa bagai gumpalan kapas yang empuk.

Pemuda itu tertegun. "Tempat ini…"

Di depannya, sebuah pohon sakura yang besar menjulang dengan megah, dihiasi kelopak bunganya yang berguguran, serasa menambah suasana damai di area itu. Lampu warna-warni yang tiap malam hari menyala, seolah menyuguhkan suasana romantis bagi para muda-mudi yang sedang berbagi kasih. Di tempat inilah, si pemuda bertemu dengan gadis pendek bermata violet itu.

Saat itu, sang pemuda sadar. Sebuah tangan mungil tengah menepuk pundaknya beberapa kali. Sontak, ia menoleh—dan mendapati seseorang yang dengan baik hati pernah membagi bekal kepadanya. Kedua iris madunya masih menatap sang dewi di belakangnya. Malam ini, ia terlihat lebih bersinar berkat cahaya lampu kota yang menerpanya.

"Ru…Rukia?"

"_Aa._ Ini aku, Ichigo."

Sang dewi pun menyunggingkan senyum malaikatnya. Seperti waktu mereka pertama kali bertemu, ia menyodorkan tangannya di depan muka sang pemuda—yang dipanggil Ichigo. Rasanya benar-benar _nostalgic_. Hanya saja, yang menawarkan bantuan kali ini adalah Si Midget.

Tak tahu mendapat kekuatan dari mana, Ichigo lantas menggenggam tangan Rukia dan berusaha berdiri. Dan sepertinya, keputusan Ichigo salah. Begitu berdiri, kakinya yang masih gemetar tak kuasa menahan berat tubuhnya. Dengan gesit, kedua tangan Ruka menahan badan Ichigo agar tidak jatuh, kemudian menyandarkan tubuh Ichigo pada tubuh mungilnya perlahan. Ichigo pasti akan terjatuh, jika tidak ada midget yang kini menjadi sandaran tubuhnya.

Jika dipandang sekilas, mereka berdua seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang berpelukan.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Rukia segera memapah Ichigo menuju pohon sakura terkenal itu. Setelah Rukia mendudukkan tubuhnya, Ichigo berusaha mencari posisi yang nyaman dengan bersender pada batang pohon raksasa di belakangnya. Menutup mata sejenak, Ichigo kemudian menghela nafas, guna menenangkan saraf-saraf tubuhnya yang tegang. Tak butuh waktu lama, suasana pun kembali tenang. Ichigo lantas membuka matanya perlahan. Dan…

"GYAAAAA!"

"Ke-Kenapa…?"

Berusaha mengatur nafasnya, Ichigo kemudian mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kepada Rukia. "Coba bayangkan! Kau sedang memejamkan matamu, menikmati suasana tentram…Dan ketika kau buka kedua matamu, tiba-tiba ada wajah seseorang di depan wajahmu persis! Apa kau tidak kaget, hah!?" teriak pemilik surai orange itu dengan kesal.

Merasa bersalah, Rukia perlahan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Ichigo. Namun, kedua iris violet-nya masih setia memadang wajah rupawan Ichigo. Dilihat dari wajahnya, Rukia sepertinya memang tidak berniat menjahili Ichigo. Dengan ekspresi bersalahnya, Rukia kemudian berujar, "Yah…Maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau itu gampang kaget. Aku benar-benar minta maaf! Jangan marah, lho!"

Ichigo lekas mengibaskan tangan kanannya di depan wajah. "Ya sudah, tak apa-apa. Daripada itu, aku lapar. Kau tau tempat makan yang enak di sekitar—"

Dan bunyi itu kembali menginterupsi perkataan Ichigo.

Tak lama setelah itu, tawa Rukia pun meledak. Sang pemuda yang ditertawai hanya bisa bersedekap sambil menahan malu. Susah payah meredakan tawanya, Rukia lantas menggandeng tangan Ichigo.

"O-Oi! Mau ke mana?"

Rukia menelengkan kepalanya ke samping. "Ke kedai ramen. Kau lapar, kan? Nanti aku saja yang bayar."

Mana mungkin kau menolak ajakan seperti itu kan, Kurosaki Ichigo?

.

"Woah, besar sekali!"

Ichigo menatap satu porsi Ramen Jumbo yang dipesan dirinya dan Rukia. Well, dia memang kelaparan. Tapi belum tentu ia bisa menghabiskan makanan sebanyak ini. Ichigo menelan ludah. Setelah diamati, bahan makanan yang mendominasi ramen ini adalah sayuran dan tentu saja mie-nya.

"Kenapa cuma dilihat? Tidak sopan, kau tahu. Cepat makanlah, kasihan perutmu itu."

Ichigo langsung menoleh ke arah Rukia. Melihat gadis pendek itu tertawa mengejek, urat kekesalan pun bermunculan di dahinya. Sembari mengumpat kecil, Ichigo mengambil sumpit yang telah disediakan.

"_Itadakimasu._"

Seraya meniup-niup ramen yang hendak ia santap, Ichigo tak lupa mengendus-endus makanan berporsi jumbo itu. Bau sedap yang menusuk rongga hidungnya, membuat Ichigo melupakan segala keraguannya. Ia lantas 'menggali' ramen itu dengan cepat, tak lupa sesekali menyeduh kuahnya.

Sementara Rukia hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Ichigo yang bertingkah seperti orang kekurangan gizi. Ia cukup heran, anak bangsawan seperti Ichigo seharusnya cukup makan. Nampaknya, Ichigo tidak demikian. Ia selalu dalam keadaan lapar ketika bertemu dengan Rukia. Sebenarnya, Rukia ingin sekali bertanya tentang hal itu kepada Ichigo. Tapi, rasanya tidak enak. Mereka masih belum lama menjadi teman, jadi…bukankah tidak sopan kalau tiba-tiba menanyakan masalah pribadi Ichigo?

"I-Ichigo…" Rukia memulai pembicaraan mereka. Mendengar Ichigo yang merespon dengan sebuah 'hm' singkat, Rukia melanjutkan, "Tadi…kau melarikan diri lagi?"

Pertanyaan singkat itu cukup membuat pemuda bersurai orange itu tertegun. Menghentikan kegiatan makannya sebentar, Ichigo lantas menjawab, "Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

Rukia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak enak menanyakan hal ini, tapi…Rukia adalah gadis yang rasa penasarannya besar. Selama ia masih penasaran, Rukia pasti selalu berusaha menemukan suatu jawaban. "Apa kau ada masalah dengan keluargamu? Aku tahu, kau ini anak adopsi, jadi—"

"Aku sebenarnya bukan seratus persen anak adopsi."

"A-Apa?"

Rukia menatap wajah Ichigo yang terlihat muram. _Great._ Sekarang ia semakin merasa bersalah karena telah seenaknya menanyakan urusan pribadi Ichigo. Yang lebih membuatnya bersalah adalah…Ia telah menghilangkan keceriaan dari wajah Ichigo. Gadis berambut hitam itu lantas menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ichigo…Tak perlu menceritakannya sekarang. Aku bisa menunggu…hingga suatu saat kau ingin menceritakannya padaku," ucap Rukia tenang. "Kalau kau sama sekali tak ingin menceritakannya juga tak apa. Itu adalah hakmu."

"Midget." Ichigo tersenyum tipis ketika wajah Rukia terlihat kesal berkat kata tabu yang mendarat di telinganya. "Terima kasih."

"Hah?"

"Kemarikan tanganmu."

Meski sedikit bingung dengan perkataan Ichigo, Rukia pada akhirnya menurut saja. Dijulurkannya tangan mungil itu ke arah Ichigo. Tanpa menunggu lama, Rukia telah merasakan kehangatan tangan Ichigo yang menggenggam erat tangannya sendiri.

_Ada apa dengan anak ini? Tiba-tiba bertingkah sok romantis begini—_

"Terima kasih, karena telah memberikan kehangatan kepadaku. Selama ini…aku belum pernah merasakan kehangatan tangan seperti ini sejak _kaa-san_ tiada."

Rukia tak bisa berkata apapun. Gugup? Ya, bisa dibilang seperti itu. Ia belum pernah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh seorang pemuda. Perlahan, pipi berkulit halusnya mulai merona. Iris violet-nya tak kuasa bertemu dengan iris madu Ichigo, sehingga sang gadis hanya bisa tertunduk malu. Namun, ia juga tak ingin melepaskan pegangan ini. Rasanya…hangat dan nyaman.

"Nah, aku pulang dulu, Rukia," tukas Ichigo seraya melepaskan tangan Rukia dan beranjak dari duduknya. Tak lupa melemparkan senyumnya kembali kepada Rukia, Ichigo kemudian melanjutkan, "Yah, kau tahu…Selama ini aku dilarang pergi keluar rumah, jadi aku mulai rindu pada ramen. Terima kasih atas semuanya. Kuharap kita bertemu lagi."

"E-Eh? I-Iya." Rukia mengangguk dengan kikuk. Mata violet-nya masih terus saja memperhatikan punggung Ichigo yang mulai menghilang. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang. Wajah cantiknya masih memerah. Ichigo nampaknya sukses membuat Rukia benar-benar _nervous_.

Tersentak dari lamunannya, Rukia bergegas menghabiskan ramen miliknya sebelum pulang. Tak mengindahkan tatapan aneh dari para pelanggan lainnya, Rukia dengan cepat melahap makanan di depannya. Benar, ramen tersebut ia jadikan pelampiasan untuk melupakan perlakuan _gentlemen_ Kurosaki Ichigo barusan. Dan jangan lupakan juga sumpah serapah di dalam hatinya yang ia tujukan pada sang pemuda.

**|TBC|**

* * *

**Sebelumnya, terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah mau review! *bow*  
**

**_Balasan review_  
**

**_Skyterror: Arigatou gozaimasu! Maaf chapter ini juga kurang panjang. Sebenernya, saya juga pingin nulis yang panjang2, tapi berhubung besok udah sekolah lagi, mood saya jadi agak 'down'...Kalau saya semangat, bisa lebih panjang dari ini sih...Hehehe...^^a | Makasih banyak udah review! :D  
**

******_Ishikawa C : Arigatou gozaimasu! Hehehe, benarkah begitu? Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak! Review Ishikawa-san sudah mendongkrak mood saya sedikit, jadi saya memutuskan untuk update di tengah kesibukan. Hehehe...Kalau update kilat, diusahakan ya...Soalnya saya nulisnya juga tergantung mood...#plak | Makasih banyak udah review! :D **

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**

**Gaaah, maaf telat update! :(**

**Eto, tidak ada komentar dan pesan sih, untuk chapter ini. Sekarang, saya hanya ingin bermalas-malasan sebelum besok masuk sekolah lagi! Huwee, pasti tugas sama ulangan banyak banget! Males sekolah…-3-**

**Okie dokie. Mind to review, minna? **


End file.
